Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus conveying sheets.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2007-145452 proposes a sheet conveyance apparatus having a conveyance roller and two driven rollers that contact the conveyance roller, capable of conveying a sheet while straightening the curl of the sheet. The two driven rollers are supported by a single holder such that the rotation axes of the rollers are parallel.
On the other hand, Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2010-195544 discloses a configuration where driven rollers are inclined with respect to a conveyance roller so as to prevent semi-melted toner from attaching to the driven rollers and causing image defects, in a case where the sheet conveyance apparatus is arranged close to a fixing unit.
However, if a configuration is adopted to straighten curls and suppressing toner attachment to the driven rollers by inclining a plurality of driven rollers, which are provided in parallel, with respect to the conveyance roller, end portions of the driven rollers may contact the conveyance roller strongly, causing striated damages to the sheets.